The project entails the development of a synthesis of the aglycone of carbomycin B (magnamycin B). The approach utilizes d-glucose for the chiral construction of the C1-C6 carbon chain. Stereocontrolled reactions and chiral synthons are to be used for the further elaboration of the molecule.